el pacto de la tres rosas
by phantomhive-kelly
Summary: sebastian,agni, y claude estan comenzando a interesarcen por ciertas señoritas de la nobleza que se encuentran muy fuera de su alcanze, aun mas cuando la sangrienta condesa elizabeth barthory las quiere para sus rituales de "belleza"
1. Chapter 1

La brisa fría y otoñal atravesaba en juguetona carrera contra el tiempo las hermosas tierras inglesas, los techos gruñían de vez en cuando al paso de la brisa y las ramas de los frondosos árboles se mecían en constante baile de un lado a otro dejando caer de vez en vez sus muertas hojas, alrededor de siete meses habían pasado tras la decisión de aquel pequeño conde de dejar su vida atrás y abandonar todo junto con su mayordomo Sebastián, quien obediente lo serviría para toda la eternidad, recorriendo el mundo, sin un destino fijo maduro en muchos aspectos , abandonarlo todo, no era la mejor solución, aun mas cuando aun tenía muchas cosas por hacer.

Sus muertes no habían sido en vano, un alma desesperada y confundida había caído bajo el poder de aquella mujer demonio que convenció a su primera víctima en años de devolverle la vida a sus seres queridos…puesto que sin una orden humana ella no podria hacer nada, y a si fue, su querido Luka, su amado Alois, y por petición del este ultimo…Claude Faustus habían regresado a la vida, convertidos en demonios, decidiendo entonces hacer una alianza de amistad con los phantomhive y vivir en paz por la eternidad, como aliados que se ayudarían mutuamente fuese cual fuese el problema, ciel también logro hacer su primer contrato, algo parecido al de Hannah, con el cual logro ver de nuevo a su exuberante y extraña tía, madame red, a la que ahora apreciaría más de lo que jamás hizo.

Los jardines de la mansión phantomhive habían quedado espectaculares tras el duro trabajo de finny, quien esperaba desde el fondo de su corazón , fuera admirado por aquellas dos jovenes señoritas las cuales no demorarían para hacer presencia en la mansión, madame red acompañada por su shinigami mayordomo tomaban te, cortesía de ciel y por supuesto Sebastián, Elizabeth fantaseaba con lo "monas" que serian sus primas y cuñadas claro, lau y ran mao de un lado a otro explorando la mansión también sentían en el ambiente ese aire de ansias y emoción por la llegada de aquellas jovenes, undertaker quien llego sin previo aviso, curioso también esperaba, los sirvientes de la mansión y claro ciel, sentían en su interior una impaciencia incontrolable….puesto que ellas ahora formarían parte de sus vidas, el conde trancy su hermano menor y sus sirvientes llegaron a la mansión phantomhive, puesto que el también esperaba a alguien, todos los presentes saludaron amables, ciel le dedico una media sonrisa a alois el hizo lo mismo, bueno, eran amigos ahora, aunque muchos no quisieran creerlo, los mayordomos de ambas casas se dieron la mano en señal de amistad….una extraña amistad, y los demás fueron a ayudar con los preparativos para el baile de bienvenida que Elizabeth había planeado para las tres nuevas condesas.

-aun recuerdo la carita de aquellas dos hermosas mellizas….en sus cabecitas las matitas de pelo, del color de la madre y del padre, los hermosos ojos azul zafiro…..apuesto que son bellísimas-decía madame red imaginando a sus sobrinas-si las hubieras conocido ciel….te apuesto que las amarías

-por qué papa y mama nunca dijeron nada al respecto sobre ellas, ni siquiera tu o tanaka….

-bueno cuando fueron secuestradas las buscaron por cielo y tierra pero con los años las esperanzas se perdieron, jamás creímos que las volveríamos a ver, entonces llegaste tu…y fue como llenar el vacío que ellas dos dejaron….pero aun así..Tus padres sabían bien que no podrías reemplazarla a ellas puesto que fueron sus primeras hijas-termino de decir la mujer de rojo.

-que hay de la condesa trancy….-pregunta ciel de nuevo

-bueno, creemos que fueron las mismas personas las que se llevaron a tus hermanas las culpables de la desapariciones la hermana del conde alois…oh quiero decir, del verdadero conde…puesto que.

-de que hablan…yo si soy alois-dijo el rubio convencido de lo dicho…aunque no fuera a si y los únicos que supieran fueran ciel Sebastián Claude y claro los sirvientes de la familia trancy.

-me disculpo entonces conde-dice madame red creyendo en las palabras del rubio-como decí joven debió desaparecer a manos de las mismas personas que secuestraron a Sofía y a Camille, curiosamente desaparecieron las tres el mismo día, tiempo después…..lo intentaron contigo-dijo refiriéndose a ciel

-si…pero ya desaparecieron-dijo ciel

El carruaje andaba por el camino de asfalto ya cerca a las tierras de los phantomhive, todo estaba en silencio, puesto que ninguna sabia o si quiera imaginaba que se dirigían al encuentro con sus verdaderas familias.

-…robaron algo de sus amos?-pregunta una rubia de ojos azules claros a sus amigas de toda la vida.

-….eso te quería preguntar yo-pregunto una castaña de ojos color zafiro.

-….no más de lo normal..Ya saben…comida…

-ahhhh Christine…siempre metiéndote en problemas, no?-dice otra chica de cabello oscuro y ojos del color de los zafiros.

-bueno...si fuera por eso…..por que estarían ustedes aquí…..quiero decir somos sirvientas de la misma familia...Pero…..ustedes estaban con los señores cuando yo hacía de las mías en la cocina…

-los ricos son injustos y lo sabes….apuesto que nos vendieron a otra familia de ricos….

-ricos del demonio…-maldice la de cabello oscuro

-Sofía…Camille….miren esa humilde casita…-dice Christine mirando por la ventana del carruaje

-humilde dices?¡

-tú no entiendes el sarcasmo cierto?

El carruaje se detiene frente a la mansión phantomhive, un hombre abre la puerta y ayuda a las tres jovenes a bajar de él, para cuando todas están abajo el hombre sube al carruaje y se va.

-bienvenidas a la mansión phantomhive jovenes señoritas-dice un hombre de edad avanzada usando un traje de mayordomo.

Era un paisaje bellísimo, la imponente mansión, los jardines que la rodeaban, el hermoso día que presenciaban, en su interior los lujos que nunca antes habían visto, incluso aun mas exuberantes que los de sus "amos" anteriores, cada pasillo, cada habitación, cada simple rincón de esa mansión era impecable y perfecta, ninguna de las jovenes pregunto el por qué estaban alli, como habían aprendido de sus otras compañeras de trabajo, siempre que una sirvienta mantenga la boca cerrada, todo saldrá bien, el hombre las condujo por un pasillo hacia unas escaleras pequeñas por la parte trasera de la mansión, llegaron al segundo piso donde rápidamente les dio paso a una habitación donde dos sirvientas mas las esperaba, pero ambas con diferente uniforme.

Una de las sirvientas presentes, alta, de ojos azules, cabello blanco, piel morena y mirada dulce se acerco a la joven rubia que aun no levantaba su mirada del suelo, la mujer la dirigió detrás de un vestidor y con ropa en mano ayudo a la joven a colocarse su nueva vestimenta, la otra joven de lentes redondos, cabello rojizo, y apariencia torpe dirigió a las mellizas a otro vestidor y las ayudo con sus prendas de vestir, para cuando terminaron, ropa, zapatos, maquillaje, y peinados, ambas se presentaron

-lady trancy, mi nombre es Hannah anafeloz, criada de la familia trancy, más conocidos como la araña de la reina, estaré plenamente a su servicio, y me alegra mucho darle la bienvenida a la familia

-lady trancy?-pregunta la rubia totalmente confundida por la manera en la que aquella ojiazul la ah llamado y por la forma tan respetuosa en la cual se dirige a ella.

-lady…ca…Camille, ..Sofía, mi nombre es meirin y soy la criada de la familia phantomhive, estoy muy feliz de poder conocerlas, y tener la oportunidad de servirles, el joven amo estará también muy feliz de poder conocerlas…..

-haber…aclárenme algo-dice Sofía mirando su vestido y el adorno de esmeraldas que lleva en su cabello-como es que niñas huérfanas, sin ningún valor….como nosotras….estamos en un lugar como este…..vestidas así-dice señalándose

-tras arduas investigaciones, el conde Alois trancy, y el conde Ciel Phantomhive, encontraron el orfanato en el cual ustedes tres crecieron, ninguna había sido registrada con apellido, pero si con nombre. Christine, Sofía y Camille, desde alli partió la investigación acerca de su paradero, al encontrarlas les fue puesta una demanda a la familia que las tenia de sirvientas, puesto que jovenes con su titulo jamás deberían haber sido tratadas de esa manera

-nuestro titulo?-pregunta Camille

-Condesa Christine Charlotte Evelyn Trancy, hermana mayor de los condes Alois y Luka Trancy-cita con elegancia la mujer de cabello blanco

-Condesas Camille Diane Ellen Phantomhive y Sofía Lorette Jane Phantomhive hermanas mayores del conde Ciel Phantomhive…Dice con timidez y tratando de recordar los nombres completos la chica de lentes redondos.

Las tres chicas están con la boca abierta….puesto que esos si eran sus nombres….mas nunca imaginaron que esos serian sus apellidos, un día se es sirvienta, y al otro….condesas de las más importantes familias de Inglaterra, en la vida de aquellas chicas….todo puede suceder.

Muchas cosas encajaban ahora que sabían quiénes eran en realidad, pero aun no había llegado el momento más importante, pero ya se encontraban en camino, en el gran salón de baile d la mansión sus seres queridos se encontraban esperando ansiosos la llegada de las tres jovenes a quienes darían la bienvenida a la familia con gran entusiasmo.

Se lograba escuchar el sonido de los violines, el piano, chelos, tambores y clarinetes en perfecta afinación interpretando una dulce balada de salón, afuera esperando y con el sentimiento de miedo en sus corazones las jovenes condesas esperan a que las dos criadas avisen a los amos de la casa la presencia de las jovenes, tanto Hannah como meirin se retiran y dejan a las tres jovenes solas a la espera de que la gran puerta de roble del salón se abra y les de paso, caminan de un lado a otro, agitan sus manos, dan pequeños saltos, sacuden sus cabezas juntan sus manos y de mas acciones que les quiten los nervios, pero no parecía funcionar.

Finalmente después de tanta espera las puertas se abren dejando ver a tres hermosas señoritas, de encaje negro y tela gris se compone el vestido de Sofía, morado y con bordados en dorado se compone el de Camille y el de Christine es azul con encajes negros.

Los presentes observaban con detenimiento a cada una de las señoritas que ahora daban algunos pasos al frente para entrar al salón. Un pequeño pelirrojo de al menos unos 6 años vestido con un lindo trajecito azul rey, y zapaticos blancos corrió hacia la rubia que parecía flotar en aquel vestido de seda azul, y se lanzo a abrazarla, la rubia observaba al niño que ahora pegado a sus piernas no dejaba de sonreír, así que se agacho para quedar a la misma altura del pequeño y le dijo

-hola pequeño-le dijo dedicándole una cálida sonrisa.

-Christine¡-decía el pequeño ahora mirándola a los ojos-mi nombre es luka….y el es alois. Nuestro hermano

El rubio se acerco rápidamente a la condesa que ahora se incorporaba para quedar a su altura original, los mismos ojos, el mismo cabello, el mismo color de piel, sin duda alguna ese era el conde Alois trancy, su hermano menor. Y aquel otro pequeño era luka, su otro hermanito, todos se abrazaron cálidamente, por otra parte las condesas phantomhive observaban al niño que sonreía victorioso, para luego acercárseles y decir

-mi nombre es ciel phantomhive…bienvenidas…..hermanas mías.

A Sofía le pareció gracioso escucharlo hablar de esa manera ya que le recordó al sacerdote de una iglesia al referirse hacia ellas, no obstante lo abrazo, seguida de Camille, el niño también devolvió el abrazo. Luego siguió el fuerte abrazo de madame red, que casi no las suelta de la emoción que invadía su corazón.

-Sofía, Camille, quiero presentarles a lau, el es la cabeza de las empresas phantomhive en china, y ella es su asistente ran mao.-presento el niño de los ojos de color zafiro.

-es un gran honor conocer en persona a las herederas de la casa phantomhive, su hermano es solo un niño….las empresas ahora serán suyas

-cállate lau…yo puedo bien con el poder que tengo

-claro conde…-responde el hombre chino, bien, el es undertaker, es el…enterrador de la ciudad….un amigo…por decirlo así-El hombre ríe y hace una reverencia-madame red…nuestra tía claro, y soma, acompañado de su mayordomo agny, soma es el príncipe #26 en trono a la india.

-vaya, enserio eres un príncipe?-pregunta Camille al joven moreno, que no le ha quitado los ojos de encima desde que las puertas del gran salón se abrieron

-así es Camille, te puedo convertir en princesa….o….yo en conde como tú quieras-decía totalmente anonadado por la belleza de la joven, la cual se sonrojo ante las palabras del príncipe, no obstante, su atención fue fijada en aquel mayordomo extranjero de cabello blanco y piel morena que le sonreía con dulzura

-mi nombre es agny, estoy encantado de conocerlas-dijo haciendo una reverencia, Sofía se fijo que tanto agny como Camille cruzaban sus miradas curiosas de saber algo más sobre el otro, lo que le dio la más grande idea según ella claro….si eso seguía así, ahora sí que tenía una gran razón para molestar a su hermana.

-ellos son finny el jardinero, bard, el cocinero, y meirin a la cual ya conocen, tanaka el segundo mayordomo de la mansión Sebastián, el mayordomo principal y mi mano derecha-termina de decir ciel

-me halaga joven amo….un placer conocerlas Sofía, Camille, estaré a su disposición y servicio cuando sea necesario-dice besando la mano de Camille, pero al besar la de Sofía, siente como una especie d corriente eléctrica corre por todo su cuerpo, una sensación que jamás espero llegar a conocer, sonríe y mira de forma seductora a Sofía, la cual lo mira con desprecio, sin embargo eso parece gustarle a él.

Alois, presento a su hermana a los trillizos, A Hannah, a las personas de la familia phantomhive y conocidos, y finalmente a su mayordomo.

-Chris, el es Claude faustus el mayordomo de la familia

-un placer conocerla….lady trancy-dice el mayordomo besándole la mano, curiosamente la misma extraña sensación de Sebastián también parece atravesar el cuerpo de Claude, quien solo se acomoda los lentes y camina hacia la concina dejando a los demás a la espera de la cena.


	2. el castillo de cjete

**El castillo de****Csejthe**

Varias semanas tras el gran encuentro habían transcurrido en paz para ambas familias, las nuevas condesas disfrutaban de los lujos que desde nacimiento debieron de haber disfrutado, y claro pasaban tiempo de calidad con sus hermanos.

-boochan –dice Sebastián entrando en la oficina del joven conde que juega ajedrez con Sofía, mientras Camille lee un libro- ah llegado una carta de la reina.

Ciel toma la carta, mientras Sofía y Camille ponen atención a lo que su hermano esta apunto de leer.

"_querido ciel phantomhive._

_Desde hace unas semanas han estado desapareciendo jovenes mujeres de entre 13 y 20 años, vírgenes, y se les ha encontrado desangradas a los alrededores del castillo abandonado de Csejthe, autoridades húngaras me han pedido ayuda en la investigación, por lo que yo solicito su ayuda, si es posible viaje a Hungría lo más pronto posible, espero que se encuentra al culpable de las desapariciones._

_Gracias_

_Queen victoria._

-esto es muy parecido al caso de Jack el destripador-dice ciel-pero madame red no haría esto….no de nuevo…y mucho menos fuera de Inglaterra

-hará el viaje boochan?-pregunta Sebastián

-claro que si, Camille, Sofía, alisten sus cosas, irán conmigo, y ahora….Sebastián envía una carta a los trancy, necesitamos ayuda.

En la mansión trancy el joven conde Alois, leía con emoción una carta

-ja…así que ciel necesita nuestra ayuda…quién lo diría, enemigos...y ahora amigos eh…es algo extraño, no lo crees Claude?

-hai, danna sama-responde el mayordomo dirigiendo su mirada curiosa a la joven rubia que lee un cuento infantil a luka.

-Chris, dile a Hannah que prepare tus cosas y las de luka….parece que iremos a conocer Hungría.

-Hungría?...-pregunta extrañada, no obstante hace lo ordenado por su hermano.

Una semana después, en un hotel en Eslovaquia, trancy y phantomhive se encontraban charlando sobre la situación en la habitación de los phantomhive, minutos más tarde, todos salieron para darle un vistazo al castillo mencionado por la reina.

Lo que una vez fue una grandiosa fortaleza de muros de piedra, e interiores de mármol, ahora no era más que unas ruinas abandonadas en las afueras de la ciudad, nadie se acercaba nunca aquel lugar, tras la sangrienta historia que aquel lugar guardaba en sus paredes, y también por los sucesos de los últimos días, se notaba la tención en los rostros de Sebastián, Claude y Hannah que cuidaban muy de cerca a sus jovenes amos, y no se permitían perderlos de vista ni por un solo segundo, sin embargo hacia un bonito día, y luka aprovecho la oportunidad para jugar a las escondidas con Camille y su hermana por que la condesa Sofía, no aprecia interesada en juegos "infantiles"

El niño sí que sabía escoger sus escondites aparte de que su tamaño lo ayudaba a entrar en lugares pequeños, Camille y Christine caminaban juntas de un lugar a otro ya perdidas de vista de sus acompañantes, en la búsqueda del niño

-luka?¡-decía la rubia sonriente buscando a su pequeño hermano-donde estas luka?¡

-luka?¡-decía Camille buscando entre arbustos

-sabe esconderse eh?-pregunta la rubia a su amiga

-lo sé….ah que fue eso?-dijo al ver algo moviéndose rápidamente entre mas arbustos a poca distancia de ellas.

-que cosa?-pregunto Christine.

-eso-dijo señalando algo muy diminuto salir de entre los arbustos-ahh es una conejo bebe-dice Camille intentando tomarlo en las manos pero el conejo escapa, así las dos siguen al pequeño animalito, luka sale de su escondite y también las sigue, corren detrás del pequeño animalito hasta el otro lado del castillo en ruinas, el pequeño parece entrar por un orificio, ya saben lo que dicen, la curiosidad mato al gato, y en este caso este gato es luka que logra encontrar una pasadizo secreto hacia el interior del castillo.

-luka, no, podrías lastimarte-dice Christine siguiéndolo, Camille también los sigue, pero al entrar un pequeño derrumbe cubre el único lugar por el que pueden salir, todo queda oscuro y literalmente no se ve nada, luka corre a abrasar a su hermana la cual lo alza en brazos y así comienzan a caminar.

-no me veo ni los pies…..o el vestido…veo un poco a luka, pero…está muy oscuro-dice la rubia

-lo sé-oye mira…alli abajo hay luz…parece que los demás ya entraron, ven vamos hacia allá-dice Camille, señalando la dirección de donde proviene la luz, todos la siguen

Claude, Alois, Hannah, ciel, Sebastián, y Sofía, buscan la manera de entrar al castillo por un lugar seguro, para evitar que se desmorone, sin embargo, Hannah se da cuenta de algo

-danna sama…..DANNA SAMA, DONDE ESTAN SU HERMANA Y LUKA?-dice con expresión desesperada

-qué?-dice alois mirando hacia atrás para darse cuéntale que no están alli

-y Camille?-pregunta Sofía preocupada

-esto no está bien-dice Sebastián - Claude, acompáñame, Hannah protege a los jovenes amos y a la señorita

-hai-dice la mujer quedándose con los dos jovenes y la chica.

Los mayordomos corren por los terrenos del castillo buscando a los desaparecidos.

Las antorchas están encendidas, iluminando un pasillo estrecho hasta una puerta de madera, la cual abren, un salón enorme rodeado con antorchas en la pared, una silla de metal en el centro, lo que parecen ser armas, objetos de tortura medieval u una jaula con filosas puntas hacia dentro colgando sobre la silla dan la clara impresión de que eso era utilizado como un salón de tortura.

-tengo miedo onee san-dice el pequeño abrazándose más a su hermana

-yo también-dice ella

-sea quien sea el que haya vivido aquí….estaba….muy mal de la cabeza-dice Camille acercándose a una mesa para leer lo que parecía ser un viejo libro ya muy estropeado por el pasar de los años

-no sabía que tenía visitas-dice alguien a las espaldas de las dos chicas, las cuales se voltean rápidamente asustadas, una mujer de cabello sucio y despeinado usando ropa vieja y desgastada aparece frente a ellas, aparenta tener más de 50 años, y su rostro la hace ver como lo que muchos supersticiosos llamarían. "bruja"

-quien es usted-pregunta Camille

-yo soy solo una anciana que no tiene ningún lugar mejor en el cual estar, y me encontré con este lugar abandonado. Pero ustedes dos bellas y jovenes señoritas….que hacen aquí?

-solo…explorábamos…el lugar-contesta Christine-sentimos haber entrado sin permiso.

-oh…no hay problema, que me dicen si….se quedan a charlar con migo un rato…no muerdo, lo prometo-dice riendo de forma escalofriante, las jovenes solo se sientan en dos sillas cercanas a donde están.

-veo que estabas mirando el viejo libro que cuenta la historia de la dueña de este castillo cuando aún vivía.

-la dueña?...puede contarnos sobre ella?-pregunta Camille

-no estoy segura que sea correcto contarlo aquí….tal vez sea un mal presagio para todos.

-no creo en supersticiones, y mitos, fantasmas, vampiros…es ridículo

-yo tendría mas respeto respecto a eso señorita-dice la mujer mirando a Christine-pero si insisten….bien…les contare-dice la mujer tomando asiento-la historia de la dueña de este lugar comienza en 1560, Elizabeth barthory era su nombre, la hija de una de las familias más importantes de Hungría, al nacer fue prometida con Ferenc Nadasky, la historia nos cuenta que desde muy temprana edad Elizabeth aprendió a no temer, a ser despiadada…curiosa…y deshumanizada, se dice que un día, su profesor privado le enseño acerca de como las señillas se convierten en arboles, ella tomo un pequeño pillito y lo enterró vivo en una matera, luego le pregunto a su profesor sobre las consecuencias de enterrar algo con vida en la tierra y él le respondió que se asfixiaría y moriría, pero que el alma era eterna e iría al cielo, como el alma de ella el día que muriera, a lo que ella respondió, que si llegara a ir al infierno….armaría un ejército para derrocar a la muerte, se caso con Ferenc Nadasky a los 15 años, su madre murió poco después, Elizabeth administro dominantemente su estado, pronto la gran mayoría de familias nobles desde Bohimia hasta Polonia estaban en deuda con ella y con su marido, incluso ella misma, llego a prestar una gran cantidad de dinero al rey, le dio 3 hijos a su esposo, el primero nació diez años después de la unión, apenas pasaba tiempo con sus esposo, en menos de 50 años los turcos habían matado y esclavizado a la mayoría de las personas de Hungría, Nadasky y sus hombres eran temidos guerreros, Elizabeth fundo un hospital para los pobres, pero decía que muchos de ellos no saldrían vivos de alli, habían devotos protestantes, y ella creía en muchas teorías heréticas, Darvulia a quien creía bruja administraba tan bien las finanzas de Elizabeth, que algunos llegaban a creer que sabia el secreto de hacer oro, la combinación del poder militar de Nadasky y la inteligencia y la inquebrantable voluntad de Elizabeth, rápidamente les hizo la más temida respetada y poderosa familia del reino, poco después Elizabeth quedo viuda, y consiguió un joven amante, pero el padre de aquel joven en contra de aquel romance envió a su hijo lejos para que Elizabeth creyera que la había abandonado por que ya estaba muy vieja para él, un día, cuando su criada la peinaba, le jalo unos pocos cabellos y la condesa la golpeo tan fuerte que la hizo sangrar, tal vez fue efecto de la luz o una alucinación de Elizabeth pero la sangre que había caído sobre su rostro la hizo verse más joven, es desde alli que su locura comienza, comenzó a matar jovenes vírgenes para desangrarlas y así bañarse con su sangre, se dice que mato a mas de 650 mujeres, este lugar lo mando a construir para torturar a las jovenes….ella se sentaba alli en el centro y las jovenes eran encerradas en esa jaula desnudas para que la sangre cayera sobre ella-dice señalando la jaula colgada del techo,-tiempo después descubrieron que ella era la culpable de los cuerpos de mujeres sin sangre y las desapariciones de mujeres que la sentenciaron a prisión perpetua aquí…en este castillo conde solo le dejaron un pequeño espacio por donde le pasaban agua y comida, tres años después ella se mordió las muñecas lo más duro que puso y así se desangro y murió.

-pero….han vuelto a desaparecer jovenes y…han encontrado cuerpos desangrados en el Bosque-dice Camille

-tal vez, la condesa…..se haya vuelto inmortal, las leyendas dicen que Lucifer se enamoro de ella, y le dio el don de la inmortalidad.

-ósea que…la condesa es quien ah estado matando gente

-son solo leyendas…no que no creías en cosas así?-pregunta la mujer a la joven rubia.

-ojosama¡-dice Sebastián rompiendo una pared y entrando en el lugar a proteger a su joven señorita

-lady trancy¡-dice Claude protegiendo a la joven y el pequeño

La mujer ríe de nuevo y se acerca a los presentes, pero con una espada Sebastián amenaza a la mujer

-aléjate de ellas Darvulia-le dice a la mujer que ríe sínicamente y desaparece en la oscuridad

-Darvulia?¡-dijeron ambas condesas

-solo es la bruja local….ahora están a salvo-ambos mayordomos las dirigen a la salida, y todos abandonan el lugar.


End file.
